Será que sobreviveremos a esta Ripagem ?
by Guerreiros De Otaka
Summary: A primeiríssima ripagem dos Guerreiros de Otaka ! Aproveite , porque não aproveitamos ; !


**Titulo:**_**Seráh?**_

**Autora:**_**Ficky74**_

**Ripado por:**_**Jack Bauer da Favela, Tarada do Beco e Bomber-Man-Digo. **_**(Shupaka é um retardado... ele não foi avisado que iríamos ripar esta fic propositalmente, sim ele será mencionado em alguns parágrafos... Shupaka, seu retardado, morra de inveja, nossa primeira fic, você não merece estar aqui... #Jack ri maleficamente#)**

**Neji:** Hei vc! **(****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** hei, hei, hei... hei Apple) **

**Haku:** Fala garoto? **(****Bomber-Man-Digo:**** fala seu bosta!)****(****Tarada do Beco****: Fala seu merda desgraçado!) **

**Neji:** Em que turma vc esta? **(****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** to na turma do não - ti... NÃO TI INTERESSA SUA BOSTA DE MERDA!) (****Bomber-Man-Digo: ****a fic mal começou e Jack, como sempre, espalhando simpatia...) (****Tarada do Beco****: #Com os olhos brilhando em direção ao Jack diz: Meu herói! Sempre expressando o que eu sinto!)**

**Haku:** Eu to na 8.9!** (****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** que porra de turma é essa?)** **(****Tarada do Beco****: Puta que pariu mano, eu já ouvi falar muita coisa tosca lá na minha vida no beco, mas "8.9" eu nunca ouvi falar...) **Mas vem cá, porque vc quer saber?** (****Bomber-Man-Digo:**** simples, quero saber onde você estuda pra eu ir ate a sua escola e matar você sua retardada mental!) (****Tarada do Beco****: Pra te pegar na esquina, lógico!) **

**Neji:** Nada não! Só perguntei para puchar assunto!**(Jack Bauer da Favela:** **pu****ch****ar? Meu deus! Onde a autora deixou à gramática? No olho do CU? Só se for, não é possível!) ****(Bomber-Man-Digo:**** e ainda chamam nossa ripadora de Tarada do Beco, enquanto a outra lá enfia o alfabeto, a pontuação, a gramática e o bom senso no olho do cu... ¬¬') ****(Tarada do Beco:**** "Puchar". Que merda tu cheirou em? fala com teu fornecedor porque esta estragada criatura!)**

**Haku:** Ah! Tenho mais o que fazer!** (****Bomber-Man-Digo:**** eu também tenho mais o que fazer, podia estar matando, roubando, me drogando ou batendo em idosos com uma bengala possuída pela tecnologia do cubo dos transformes, eu podia estar num ménage com Jack e Shupaka ou ser estrupado pela Tarada, MAS NÃO! Estou aqui ripando esta merda de fic do inferno...) (****Tarada do Beco****: Bomber meu querido, meu beco ta sempre a disposição viu! E autora só uma coisa eu te digo: Vai tomar no olho do seu cu sua filha de uma cadela mal comida! Eu não mereço ler essa merda. Realmente eu tenho mais o que fazer... # Tarada vê uma nova vitima no beco) **

**Neji:** Espera tenho que te falar uma coisa...** (****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** fala seu bosta#2) (****Bomber-Man-Digo:**** apóia o movimento: FALA SEU BOSTA!)** é...** (****Tarada do Beco****: Vai tomar no seu cu! Fala seu bosta #3 ) **

**Haku:** Fala garoto!

**Neji:** Sou muito afim de vc aah falei uuh!** (****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** Bom... por onde começo?... Primeiro: os INTERNETÊS do cacete atrapalham a porra da fic que já não é lá muito boa; Segundo: Não achei uma porra de uma vírgula nessa merda de frase, o que a autora fez com a vírgula? (se é que vocês me entendem, hã?#sorri maliciosamente#) Terceiro: VAI TOMA NO OLHO DO CU! ESSA MERDA DE FIC DO K7 NÃO TEM NEXO! ESSA PORRA NAUM DIZ COISA COM COISA! MAS QUE MERDA! Falei, ufa! Cansei, cuspi na tela e xingei a autora... : P) (****Bomber-Man-Digo: ****Jack já disse tudo... # olha pro lado e começa a coçar a saco #) (****Tarada do Beco****: Jack meu amor, você esta meio obcecado por coisas no cu... Quer tentar?) **

**Haku:** Aff's garoto eu tenho cara de palhaça? **(****Tarada do Beco****: Não, tem cara de puta.) **

**Neji:** Não! Você tem cara de anjo, seus olhos cor de chocolate, sua boca de anjo ah garota eu ti amo de mais.** (****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** Tarada, Bombinha e Shupaka, eu desisto... que porra é essa, não dá... serio? "****ah**** garota eu ****ti**** amo ****de mais****"... Não tinha nada melhor pra ripar? To com vontade de enfiar a gramática goela a baixo na autora.) (****Bomber-Man-Digo:**** Só você? Concordo com tudo, exceto a parte da gramática goela a baixo, TEM QUE ENFIAR NO CU DESSA RETARDADA! Cara, demais separado... Não da!...) (****Tarada do Beco****: Essa foi a cantada mais tipo "quero te comer lá naquele motel de esquina" que eu já conheci... O que eu fiz para merecer isso?) **

**Haku:** Essa coisa foi a mais idiota que eu já** (****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** ...ripei...)** escutei na vida tirando a parte da cara de anjo é da para ver que você gosta de mim.** (****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** a autora tem algo contra a Vírgula?) (****Bomber-Man-Digo:**** não Jack, ela esta apenas revoltada porque ela é uma prostituta e a vírgula não pagou o programa) (****Tarada do Beco****: A vírgula e um bom cliente...# Tarada se lembra dos tempos que era profissional do sexo.) **

**Neji:** meda **(****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** gente é o cara do pânico na TV, o Christian-sei-la-o-que! Medaaaa! Alokaaaaa!) (****Bomber-Man-Digo:**** genchêêêêêêêê! Aieeeeeewwwwwww, bichaaa lokhhhhhaaaaaaaa!) **um beijo?** (****Tarada do Beco****: Não, uma rapidinha lá na esquina ) **

**Haku:** Será?** (****Jack Bauer da Favela: ****gente, ver o pânico enquanto digita é legal, mas atrapalha então... DESLIGA A PORRA DA TV QUANDO VOCÊ FOR DIGITAR, PRESTA ATENÇÃO NAS PORRAS QUE TU ESCREVE. PARACE UM BANDO DE RETARDADOS QUE FORAM LÁ E BABARAM NA PORRA DO TECLADO!)** Não sei se devo.** (****Tarada do Beco****: Eu também não sei se devo tentar controlar o Jack ou simplesmente enlouquecer com ele) (****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** enlouqueça! O mundo fica muito melhor quando você manda todos para a puta que pariu... Você, além de se acalmar, irrita outra pessoa, o que vamos esclarecer... A melhor parte da ripagem é os xingamentos ao autor. :P )**

**Neji:** Por que não sabe?

**Haku:** A tem uma amiga q gosta de ti!** (****Bomber-Man-Digo:**** Neji: "serio?" Haku: "é verdade, coitada neh?") (****Tarada do Beco****: Quando se faz uma fic, não se devem colocar as gírias que você usa no dia a dia tipo: Ti, Bah, Tchê. Se eu tivesse um saco eu simplesmente teria broxado nesse momento...)(****Jack Bauer da Favela****: só para esclarecer... essas gírias que a Tarada mencionou, são gírias gaúchas... caso você não tenha entendido... nunca se sabe a capacidade mental das pessoas que estão do outro lado do PC... pode ser um Albert :P ou, uma vadia loca de quinta que resolveu escrever uma fic como essa...)**

**Neji:** Sempre a mesma disculpa **(****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** Porra, mas que bosta, custa botar um "e"? CUSTA? Seus merdas!)** **(****Tarada do Beco****: Onde e que você estuda sua energúmena? Porra, pêra ai, isso e o cumulo!) **não quer me falar não!** (****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** o Word diz: "verifique a repetição de palavras ou símbolos"; a autora diz: "fuck you, gramática") (****Tarada do Beco****: #se mata de rir pelo que o Jack falou) **

**Haku:** Eu quero! **(****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** oferecida...) (****Tarada do Beco****: Vadiazinha de quinta)**

Obs- **Haku** e **Neji** se beijando 3 min.**(****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** what the hell? ****Que coisa tosca... "Obs-", que raiva eu tenho da burrice dessa autora... enfia o traço – no olho do CU.) (****Bomber-Man-Digo: ****que coisa mais tosca... não, eu me nego a pensar que li esta merda disfarçada de coco...) (****Tarada do Beco****: "Obs- ****Haku**** e ****Neji**** se** **beijando 3 min". O que eu devo pensar disso?** **Essa coisa, que eu não vou chamar de gente, só pode ser um ser com sérios problemas mentais que tem fantasias com os personagens de Naruto tendo diálogos absurdos) ****(****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** #chora ao ver que sua pequena tarada esta se tornando uma má pessoa, muito má…# que orgulho!)**

**Haku:** Você beija bem pra caramba quero mais** (****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** Nãoooooooooooooo! Não quero mais, # chora e pergunta "cadê a minha mãe?" #) (****Bomber-Man-Digo:**** # chora e pergunta "cadê a vírgula?" #) (****Tarada do Beco****: Eu não quero mais, eu quero estrupar alguém! # Tarada chora desesperadamente) **

**Neji:** Uhumm.** (****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** Meu deus! Não acredito um ponto! La no finalzinho, um ponto! # ajoelha e diz: DEUS EXISTE! #) (****Bomber-Man-Digo:**** ele tarda, mas não falha!) (****Tarada do Beco****: Tudo isso só por um beijo? E eu pensando que tinha começado a putaria...) **

Obs-**(****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** puta que me pariu! Que merda, vai se fuder sua noob idiota do cacete... enfia o traço - no olho do CU²) (****Bomber-Man-Digo:**** enfia o traço – no olho do CU) ****Haku** e **Neji** se beijando 7 min.** (****Bomber-Man-Digo:**** foi quase uma trepada, 7 minutos! em sete minutos eu como o Jack e o Shupaka e ainda dá tempo para uma rapidinha lá no beco com a Tarada!) (****Tarada do Beco****: Queridos em 7 minutos eu faço vááárias coisas... # da piscada maliciosa)**

**Neji: **iii tenho que ir **(****Jack Bauer da Favela: ****iii é o cu do seu pai comendo o pau de um anão mutante, enquanto sua mãe grava pra mostrar como você nasceu!) (****Bomber-Man-Digo:**** vamos deixar bem claro, o pau do anão é o que faz dele um mutante... é do tamanho do pau de um negão. Como eu sei disso não te interessa!) **minha mãe toco **(****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** ... no pau do anão mutante!) (****Bomber-Man-Digo:**** no cu assado do marido!)** o apito amanhã nos c fala-mos dinovo aki bjo. **(****Jack Bauer da Favela: ****deixa-me ver se entendi "minha mãe toco o apito amanhã nos c fala-mos dinovo aki bjo" DEUS, PERDOAI-ME POR TUDO O QUE ESTOU PRESTES A aDIZER! Sua mãe é a maior vadia da face da terra, ela enfio a apito e o acento do "nós" naquele cuzão arregaçado dela, vai "c" fuder, "fala-mos" pra você uma vez, agora vamos dizer "dinovo" vai toma no cu, sei que seu cu e bem arrombado como o da sua mãe então escuta "aki", vai dar um "bjo" no cu do DEMONIO! Melhor, morre e vai da um "bjo" no cu da Lacraia.) (****Bomber-Man-Digo:**** fiquei traumatizado com as palavras de Jack, lacraia era minha amiga, ela não deixava qualquer um dar um "bjo" em seu cu! LACRAIA ERA UM TRAVECO DE FAMILIA BENHÊÊÊÊ!)**

**Haku:**Aah! Ta... Tchau! **(****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** oooooh *-* deixou a coitada no vácuo...) (****Tarada do Beco****: Depois de dar um beijo de 7 minutos ele vai embora porque "o apito amanhã nos c fala-mos dinovo aki bjo."? Que merda foi essa?) (****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** merda? Chamar isso de merda? É quase um insulto a merda alheia... o que eu fiz hoje de manha é mais digno de ser chamado de merda do que isso!)**

**(****Jack Bauer da Favela:**** Acabou? Que porra de fic é essa? Cadê a putaria? Fiquei decepcionada, que coisa bem TOSCA... Ahh, já ia esquecendo, pela ultima vez, enfia o traço – no olho do CU³... Tchau o/ espero que tenham rachado o bico com as porcarias dessa autora assim com nós... Agora eu vou para casa ver se meus pelos pubianos já estão crescendo de novo... culpa da tarada que gosta de botar cebo de vela lá em baixo, tive de raspar tudo... **_**#HIGHWAY TO HELL!**_**)**

**(Tarada do beco: Eu perdi varias vitimas que passaram pelo meu beco enquanto ripei essa merda. Ficky74 EU TEREI VINGANÇA! #Tarada sai à procura de uma nova vitima e encontra Bomber distraído em seu beco# - Bomber queridoooo ! Vamos testar o pênis de plástico que eu comprei ?) **

**(****Bomber-Man-Digo:**** #se esconde no beco para bater uma punheta e é surpreendido pela Tarada do beco#)**


End file.
